Life in Fiore High
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: A year after Fairy Tail defeats Tartaros, the Magic Council orders the mages of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasaus, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail to spend a year in Fiore High. Once there, the mages discover what life is like without missions and magic. But just as they begin to adapt to this new lifestyle, students start disappearing one after another, only to be later found dead...
1. The Council's Order

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did, Jerza would be officially canon already. (Published 7/29/14)

* * *

**Life in Fiore High**

_Inspired by WendyXRomeo100's "Fiore High"_

* * *

Chapter I: **The Council's Order****  
**

* * *

**Fairy Tail:**

"Fiore high?!" the members of Fairy Tail screeched with wide eyes.

Makarov nodded, "It appears that the Magic Council thinks that wizards don't get enough education, other than in the form of magic."

"What?" Natsu called out disbelievingly, "But I've learned plenty from Igneel!"

"And Erza." Gray added nonchalantly.

"All right then," Makarov said, clearing his throat. "What type of Magic is Lucy's Celestial Spirit Magic categorized in?"

Natsu gawked. The master had given him such a simple question! He gave the answer with no problem. "It's obviously Caster Magic! I'm not that dumb!" He glared at Gray. "Unlike what Ice Freak here says." He blew a raspberry at the Ice-make mage.

"If leg A of a triangle is 20 inches, and leg b of a triangle is 50 inches. What is the hypotenuse of the triangle?" Makarov asked dryly.

"What do hippos have to do with smarts?"

Erza smacked the back of his spiky, salmon head. "Not hippos, hypotenuse you moron!"

"53.8516480713 inches!" Levy answered cheerfully.

"Very good," Makarov smiled contently at the Solid Script Mage. "You should sign up for the Honors Math Class."

"I think Honors English is more befitting." Lucy joked. But it was true, Levy often spent her day deciphering ancient scrolls and reading classical books.

"I think you should would be in that class Lu-chan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your novel is amazing!"

"By the way, can we read it yet?" Natsu pleaded, on his knees, his eyes glittering in attempts to swoon his teammate over with cuteness.

"Not yet!"

"Attention!" Makarov shouted over the chatter. When everyone settled down, he said, "Only the members who went to Tenroujima will be going, minus Gildarts who has gone another long mission again. He's to old to begin with any ways." he cleared his throat. "Oh any another thing, the guilds Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasaus, and Sabertooth will be going too."

Lucy smiled at that. She would get to see Yukino again!

"We depart in three days!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Sabertooth:**

Sting hummed quietly to himself, tapping his finger on his chin, and reading the letter laid out on his desk in front of him.

Orga slammed his large fist on the table, causing it's contents to crash onto the floor. "So? What's the letter about?"

"Oi, oi!" Sting shouted, gathering up the cup of pens the God Slayer had just knocked onto the floor. "Be patient!"

He cleaned up the rest of the pens and handed the letter to Rogue. "The Magic Council wants to enroll mages into school because apparently we don't learn enough." Sting explained. "The request that we send Yukino, Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Rogue, and I."

"Why us, why not the other members?" Orga inquired, gesturing to the dozens of other mages scattered across the guildhall.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue." Sting shrugged. "Maybe it's because we participated in the Grand Magic Games. By the way, we leave in three days."

"How are we supposed to pack for one year worth's of supplies in three days?" Orga asked, scratching his head.

"I dunno, but let's get packing!" Sting shouted enthusiastically, bolting for the main entrance.

"Hold it!" Rogue said, grabbing his friend's shoulder.

"What?"

"Who's going to take over your role as guild master when you're gone?" Rogue asked. "Do you want our guild to end up in shambles?"

Sting blinked for a few seconds, and then brightened like a light bulb. "Uh, you!" he pointed at a random guild member who was drinking a glass of water; who, to be honest, Sting didn't know - at all - very well. "Yes you! You take over my job as Master until I come back from this thing the Magic Council sent us on!"

The mage looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Huh? What do you mean, Master?"

Rogue facepalmed, and tapped Sting on his shoulder. "You should pick someone you know that can handle being master."

Sting groaned in an un-master like way. "But all of you guys are going too." he hummed for a bit. "Dobengal, you do it." he declared, pointing at the ninja-like mage.

"Me?" Dobengal pointed at his person in confusion.

Rogue's eyebrow twitched a little. You know what, I'll just find someone suitable myself." He sighed in defeat. He was never officially appointed the Master's assistant, but he couldn't help but feeling like he was.

* * *

**Lamia Scale:**

"Oh, I can't wait to go to Fiore High!" Sherry exclaimed, cupping her rosy face in content. "I've always wanted to go to high school, but I became a mage instead."

"Woof!" Toby said, er, barked. "What's so good about high school any ways? You have to do homework and study for tests."

"Not to mention you can't use magic." Lyon added absently.

"Or strip randomly." Yuka put it, his lips curling into a smirk directed at Lyon.

"Tell that to Gray, not me."

"You do it too!"

"Not as much as Gray!"

"Be quiet you brats, do you want to spin?!" Ooba Babasaaama screeched. Everyone froze, thinking about what happened to them after they were spun, and immeadietly shut up.

"It seems that Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasaus, and Sabertooth are going as well." Ooba said. "Lamia Scale will be sending Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Chelia. Jura, I'm afraid you are a bit too old to go to high school."

"I understand, Master." the bald wizard saint nodded.

"You five have three days to prepare one year's worth of supplies. Don't worry about food, you can buy that there. But bring something for the trip. And remember, no using magic in the school."

* * *

**Blue Pegasaus:**

"Jenny, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, and Ichiya." Bob said coolly, sipping his glass of cherry wine. "The Magic Council has ordered us and three other guilds to send some our mages to Fiore High."

"Yes, Master Bob!" The tri-mens and Ichiya shouted enthusiastically and bowing dramatically, while Jenny just replied normally.

"You have three days to prepare one year's worth of necessities." Bob explained. "Any questions?"

Jenny nodded. "Master Bob, don't you think Ichiya is a bit to old to be going to high school?"

"He is just your supervisor." Bob replied. "But even though is is 36, he still looks quite youthful and handsome enough to be a teenager, no?"

"Of course, Master Bob!" The tri-mens exclaimed. They turned to Ichiya. "You are very handsome, Ichiya-san!"

"What morons..." Jenny muttered under her breath.

* * *

_**A/N: **I've been addicted to reading Fairy Tail high school fanfictions. Whether they be about an alternative world with no magic, or mages sent to a normal school, I love them all! So, I decided to write a Fairy Tail high school fanfiction of my own to take advantage of my obssession (when obsessed I do my best!) Please review!_

* * *

**My Favorite FT High School Fics:**

Life in High School by ninetailfox89

Love Square Boy by InLoveWithFairyTail

School Days by pleasebymysomeone


	2. Trains

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima did. If I did, I would start a spin-off series called Adventures of The Next Generation. (Published on 7/29/14)

* * *

**Life in Fiore High**

_Inspired by WendyXRomeo100's "Fiore High"_

* * *

Chapter II: **Trains**

* * *

Lucy smiled contently as she checked off the last few things that she needed to pack. Just the other day, Makarov had informed everyone that Magic Council had prepared an apartment for all the mages - including the ones from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth - to take residence in during their yearlong enrollment. She sighed, and took one last glance at her apartment. The portrait of her parents, and Michelle were already tucked away in her suitcase, making the windowsill where she usually kept them look rather lonely.

There was a knock on the door. She rose from her seat and answered it, only to discover that it was none other than her teammates.

"What's takin' ya so long?!" Natsu demanded. The Fire Dragon Slayer sported a small green backpack and had a large brown suitcase in both hands.

Gray pushed down on his salmon head. "Quit yelling so early in the morning, Ash Brain!" the Ice Mage hissed. "It's freaking 5 AM! People are still sleeping!" Gray also had a backpack, though his was white and a bit larger. Behind him was a large white suitcase; the kind which he pulled by him.

"Quiet you two!" Erza shouted, punching them both, leaving a large throbbing bump on their heads. The requip mage had a cross-body bag and the same type of suitcase as Gray. Lucy was rather surprised. This was the smallest amount of luggage she had ever seen Erza carry around!

"We better get going." Gray spoke. "Master told us to meet at the train station by 5:30."

"What time is it now?" Erza asked.

"5:51." Happy answered obliviously.

"WHAT?!" Gray cried out. "That means our train is leaving in nine minutes!"

"Whoops, I meant 5:15."

"Happy!"

* * *

"Why did we have to wake up so early?" Sting mumbled tiredly, slumping against his suitcase. The members of Sabertooth selected to go to Fiore High were currently at the train station. Having already bought their tickets, a long wait was ahead of them. Needless to say, waking up at 5 AM plus waiting made Sting very, very tired.

Rogue stared at his friend in disbelief. Sting's blonde hair was disheveled and jutting up all over the place and his clothes looked like they had hastily thrown on. This, was the master of Sabertooth? The Shadow Dragon Slayer shook his head. He couldn't blame Sting for that. Everyone from his guild woke up looking like a crow had assembled a nest of weeds in their hair, himself included.

Well, he didn't know that in the beginning. He had always thought he was the only one waking up looking like something out of a horror movie, when one day Orga walked in looking like a bush had sprouted on his head. Shortly after, Rufus came in with hair somehow shorter on one side.

He couldn't help but smirk a little at that. Despite Sting telling everyone that Rogue was emotionless, the black haired dragon slayer did have a twist to his personality too. He didn't show it at the time, but if he hadn't had good self-control, he would've probably burst out laughing hysterically and taken a couple of pictures to blackmail the two.

"Earth to Rogue!" Sting jeered, knocking on his friend's head. "Is there anyone in there?"

Rogue pushed his hand away. "What?" he seethed.

"Why did we have to wake up so freaking early?"

"To catch the train, idiot."

"I'm hungry." Sting muttered to no one in particular.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have breakfast?"

"A granola bar," Sting replied. "And some sunlight when I yawned."

Lector suddenly appeared atop the blonde's head. "Hey Sting-kun, what does light taste like?

The White Dragon Slayer tapped his chin for a while before finally answering. "Sunlight tastes sweet, but only in the afternoon. In the morning it's spicy, and in the evening it's minty."

"Can you eat light bulbs?" Rogue asked nonchalantly.

"Of course not!" Sting retorted. "Who kind of weirdo eat's glass?"

"A Glass Dragon Slayer?" Lector offered.

Sting paused for a moment, and suddenly sprang up, sending the red exceed flying into Minerva. He placed one foot on the bench he was sitting on and started talking in a exuberant fashion. "I am Sting Eucliffe, the Glass Dragon Slayer. Adoptive son of the Glass Dragon Hari*." he turned to Rogue. "My favorite technique is, Glass Dragon's Roar!"

Of course, Sting was not the Glass Dragon Slayer, so he ended up releasing his own technique, a powerful whirlwind of light, directly at Rogue.

"Oh my!" a few people standing in line for tickets gasped. "Is he alright?" the ticket sales man inquired.

Rogue appeared out of the shadow of a nearby lamp, pulling himself out as if it was water. "I'm fine sir." he replied, brushing off his black cape.

"Heh, heh, sorry 'bout that." Sting grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Rogue just sent him a mild glare.

"By the way Rogue," Lector began, "What do shadows taste like?"

"Like shadows." The dragon slayer replied bluntly.

"Give me a more lucid answer!"

"They taste like blackberries."

"Sounds yummy!"

"Sometimes black licorice."

"Eww..."

"Or black tea."

* * *

Gray sighed as he took his seat in the train car. All the Fairy Tail members were scattered across the car so randomly it was insane.

Lucy was in front of him; Cana was two seats ahead of Lucy: Erza was three seats behind him,: Natsu was directly across from him, Gajeel and Levy were seated in the back somewhere; he was pretty sure he saw Freed and Bickslow towards the front, and Evergreen was somewhat opposite to them; Laxus was diagonally across from Natsu's spot, he had caught a glimpse of Wendy somewhere in the middle of the car, the exceeds were with their respective dragon slayer, and the takeover siblings had gotten lucky and all three of them had gotten a seat next to one another.

The only person he couldn't find was Juvia. He shrugged it off, and stared out the window as the train began to move. Why did he care about where the water mage was at any ways? It's wasn't like he wanted to sit next to her or something.

Gray writhed around in his seat, complaining to himself that the train was too hot. The icy blast of AC was just barely brushing his seat, and being an ice mage, it felt like he was trapped in an oven. Deciding to make use of his magic, he made a small ice cube and popped it into his mouth.

...

The next two hours were spent viewing the undulating fields of lavender and wildflowers. Now and then there would be a pasture of cows or sheep, but the scenic view would slip away as fast as it appeared, and vanish into the endless field of purple.

The train suddenly screeched to a halt, flinging the ice-make mage's into the seat in front of him.

Lucy turned in her seat and watched Gray pull himself back into his seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he replied, rubbing his head. He glanced at the people coming on board. There were some adults, but most of them were teenagers around his age.

"I can't wait to go back to Fiore high!" a girl with gleaming orange hair squealed.

"Why do you want to go back there, Saya?" a guy with tousled brown hair questioned, a look of confusion crossing his face. "It's just like any normal school. With homework, tests, and boring teachers."

"I heard that new students are transferring over there, Hachirou!" The girl named Saya responded. "And that some of them are mages!"

The guy, apparently named Hachirou scoffed "Why would mages go to a crappy school like Fiore High? Wouldn't they go to some advanced magic school?"

_Or we learn from giant red fire dragons and a woman who can change clothes at will. _Gray added mentally.

"How should I know?" Saya shrugged. "Any ways, let's get to our seats!"

Hachirou nodded and the two friends scurried to the back of the train car.

* * *

"Rogue, is the train here yet?" Sting whined.

Rogue swore he could feel his eyebrow twitching just ever so slightly. "No." he replied reticently.

"But it's already 7!" The blonde dragon slayer complained.

"Be patient, the train will be here soon." Rogue reassured.

Sting stopped speaking for a few minutes before he started complaining again. "Why do we even have to go to Fiore High?"

"Didn't you read the letter, Sting-sama?" Yukino asked. "The Magic Council thinks that wizards should get more education."

"Education, smeducation." Sting muttered. "I've learned plenty already!"

"You say that yet you can't calculate the circumference of a circle." Rufus snickered, lowering the pen he was using to write a poem with.

Sting glared at the masked mage. "Of course I can!" he declared confidently. "The formula is, um, C=rh2, er, yeah."

Everyone, save for Yukino, facepalmed at their friend's stupidity.

"Moron, it's C = 2 times 3.14 times r." Orga retorted.

"I thought that was area!"

"That's base times height!"

"Oh..."

Rogue smiled, just the tiniest bit that nobody would've caught it. "If even Orga can memorize geometric formulas and you can't, you must be really stupid." the shadow dragon slayer mused, peaking his fingers together.

"Meanie! I thought you were my frie-"

The train whistle suddenly cut the White Dragon Slayer off, followed by the conductor's "all aboard"! The Sabertooth mages quickly grabbed their luggage and hurried onto the train. Once everyone was seated, Rogue swallowed a motion sickness pill. He pondered if he should offer one to Sting, but he decided not to. He had already reminded him to bring some. If Sting had forgotten it, it wasn't his problem.

Soon, the train let out another ear-splitting whistle, and lurched forwards.

"Urk..." Sting groaned, clasping his hand over his mouth as his breakfast threatened to spew. Trying to take his mind off of transportation, he glanced around at his guildmates.

Lector was snoozing on his lap; Orga was across from him humming an off-beat tune; Rufus sat next to Orga writing something in his notebook; Minerva was seated next to Rufus staring out the window; Rogue had fallen asleep against Yukino, who was holding Frosch.

He smirked micheviously, wondering how he could use this scene to embarrass the Shadow Dragon Slayer,. The train abruptly hit a bump, causing his granola bar to revolt, as he made a beeline for the washroom.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just in case you're wondering, yes, Sabertooth is on a different train, unfortunately. I originally wrote it with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth boarding the same train, but somehow I exited out of Word before saving and all my work disappeared. Not to mention it was rather hard to write that scenario. Please review!_

_The inspiration for the name of the "Glass Dragon" came from the Japanese word for glass. ガラス garasu or グラス gurasu are the most common Japanese words for "glass". 玻璃 【はり】 hari is a word for "glass" or "crystal" using kanji (Chinese characters), but it's more common in Chinese than in Japanese. I honestly thought Hari sounded better, so I used it instead of Garasu._


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. (Published on 8/6/14)

* * *

**Life in Fiore High**

_Inspired by WendyXRomeo100's "Fiore High"_

* * *

Chapter III: **Arrival****  
**

* * *

Rogue groggily opened his eyelids, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. What time was it? He vaguely remembered eating something for lunch, or was it dinner? Perhaps it was in between the two meals, making it "linner".

Blinking blearily, Rogue sat up, and brushed some of his tousled hair out of his face to get a better look at the train's tranquil demeanor. The train rumbled silently, in tune with the varying snores of the other passengers; some were soft, and others made his sensitive ears throb. His guildmates were all asleep. Sting was drooling on the seat next to him, much to Rogue's disgust; Lector was curled up in his lap; Orga, Rufus, and Minerva were sleeping against each other like a row of dominoes. He turned to look at Yukino. Her silky hair fell across her face, the delicate pale blue fringes caught on her long lashes. He smiled a little, a slight pink tinging his face.

His stomach twisted, and Rogue suddenly remembered that he was on a train. He fumbled with container of motion sickness pills for a few agonizing seconds before he was finally able to slip one into his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief, and rolled down the window to get some fresh air.

Rogue easily recognized the aroma of melliferous honeysuckles and lavender. The swirling redolence of coneflowers, foxglove, larkspur, marigold, and columbine blended smoothly with the sharp scent of a pine tree and the gentle whiff of a patch of clover covered in evening dew.

A weary groan interrupted his thoughts. "Ngh...close the window..."

Rogue carefully rolled up the window, recalling that Sting disliked pollen.

The White Dragon Slayer sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven, almost midnight." Rogue replied , squinting at the digital clock towards the front of the train.

"What?!" Sting shrieked as quietly as possible. "Did we miss our stop?"

"No," Rogue said. "It takes about a whole day to get to Fiore High. We should arrive tomorrow at nine or ten. Maybe noon."

"Oh," Sting mumbled before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Be preapred to disembark in one hour. Thank you for taking Fiore Railways." the loud sound of the speaker jolted Natsu awake, causing his to hit his head against the window. Rubbing the new bump on his head, he looked up and saw instead of the rotund man who reeked of old cheese and whiskey, Lucy, sipping an orange drink.

"Luce! When did you get here?" He exclaimed happily.

Lucy turned to face him with her usual heartwarming smile. "I moved when I found the seat next to you open."

"So, what time is it? I'm starvin'!"

"Is food always on your mind?" the celestial mage sighed, and handed him a bundle wrapped in wax paper. "Here. You wouldn't wake up for breakfast, so I saved you a sandwich."

"Smells delicious! Thanks Luce!" Natsu chirped before devouring the whole sandwich in one bite.

Lucy chuckled at her best friend's childlike personality. That was one of her favorite things about him.

...

"How much longer, Luce?" Natsu moaned, keeping a hand over his mouth and his cheeks turned a sickly shade of green.

Lucy sweat-dropped a little. "Hang in there. Just a few more minutes."

The dragon slayer groaned, and weakly opened the window. With all the strength he could muster, he managed to heave half of his body out of the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out. "You're gonna fall out!"

"That's what I'm aimin' for..."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sting asked for the umpteenth time.

"No." Rogue replied, his eyebrow twitching madly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer finally snapped. "Will you fucking shut up for one second?!"

Minerva, Rufus, and Orga all raised their brow in amusement. It wasn't every day that the calm one of the Twin Dragons got agitated.

Sting opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted - once again - by the train's ear-splitting whistle. There was the crackle of the overhead and speaker, and a female voice rang over the train car. "You may start disembarking as soon as the train doors open. Please gather all of your personal belongings, and have a nice day. Thank you for choosing Fiore Railways."

"Finally!" Sting exclaimed exasperatedly. He reached for his suitcase, called for Lector, and the two dashed out of the train. The other Sabertooth mages sighed, and slowly trailed after the blonde dragon slayer.

* * *

"Thank the Heavens!" Natsu exclaimed as he stumbled out of the train; tripping over his own feet and falling face first on the cement of the platform.

Lucy came out next, stepping on the Fire Dragon Slayer by accident. "Natsu! Are you okay?" she asked

"Mostly," he replied meekly. "But the heel of your boot is jamming into my ribs. Not to mention that you weigh a ton!"

"Whoops, sorry." the celestial mage apologized, removing her boot clad foot. She suddenly recalled his comment on her weight. "Take that back you jerk!" she hollered clearly annoyed, jamming her other boot into his back.

"Gah!"

"Lucy! Stop killing Natsu!" Happy cried out.

After Gray successfully calmed down the celestial mage, the rest of the former Tenrou team all exited the train.

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy inquired.

Mirajane unfolded a map she had taken from the brochure stand next to the ticket booth. "We have to find the apartment we'll be staying in with the other guilds." the white haired bar maid replied. "It seems that Sabertooth arrived a few minutes before us, so they should be on their way to the apartment now. Blue Pegasaus left around the same time as us, but they ran into some problems with one of Christina's wings, so they'll arrive later on. Lamia Scale is the farthest away, so they'll arrive after Blue Pegasaus."

"Dang it! I was hoping to get here first!" Natsu shouted in frustration.

"Sabertooth always managed to get through that wacko maze at the Grand Magic Games first," Gajeel said. "I wouldn't surprised if they're already waiting at the apartment."

Natsu flashed everyone a smug smile. "I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that." he pointed at a four way intersection not too far from the train station. The Fairy Tail mages all turned in the direction he was pointing.

"Dammit Orga! How could you loose the map!" Minerva shrieked.

"For the last time! I didn't have it, Rufus did!" The Lightning God slayer retorted.

Rufus placed two of his fingers to his temple. "According to my memory, I didn't so much as even touch the map." he turned to a certain blonde dragon slayer. "Sting had it."

"Nuh uh!" Sting flustered. "It was er, Rogue! Yeah! Rogue had it!"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer was silent for a few moments before he said, "I was the one who handed it to Minerva. But she had a lot luggage, so she gave it to Yukino. Yukino gave it to Orga because she thought she dropped something at the station, and ran back to find it. Orga then gave it Sting because he doesn't like to navigate. And Sting lost it when a strong breeze blew by."

"Damn, you have a good memory. Do you secretly use Memory-make magic?" Sting joked.

"That's not important right now." Minerva huffed. "We need to get a new map!"

Rufus shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't. Fairy Tail took the last one." he pointed at the Fairy Tail mages. "See?"

"That guy's sensory perception is better than I thought..." Freed muttered.

"Let's just follow them," Sting suggested. "We're going to the same place any ways."

Minerva sighed. "I really don't want to ask for help, especially from a fairy. But I guess we have no choice."

The other Sabertooth tooth mages nodded in agreement and followed their mistress back to the train station.

The members of Fairy Tail mages sweat-dropped. How on earth did Sabertooth get through the revolving maze at the Grand Magic Games before everyone else, yet have trouble navigating through a small suburban town?

"Hey Natsu-san," Sting said, appearing out of nowhere. "Can we go with you guys to the apartment? Rogue lost our map."

"It was you who lost it, not me." The Shadow Dragon Slayer corrected bluntly.

"Whatever." Sting huffed. "So, can we?" he asked again.

Natsu tapped his fingers together, smirking in a way that didn't seem trustworthy. "Absolutely," he said sweetly, albeit it was almost too sweet. Sting cringed. "But for a small fee, of course."

"What?!" Sting shrieked

Lucy smacked the back of the Fire Dragon Slayer's head. "What did I tell you about charging people for favors, Natsu?" she scolded. She smiled at the Sabertooth mages. "Of course you can come along!"

* * *

Meanwhile, twenty leagues East of the town Fiore High was in, a giant aircraft that resembled a pegasus floated above a small urban town, awing the passerbyers down below.

"Fear not, my fellow guildmates." Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki reassured, striking his signature pose and flashing a sparkling smile. "We'll arrive soon."

"Yes, Ichiya-senpai!" the tri-mens shouted, bowing respectively.

Jenny sighed. "Ichiya-san, you've told us that at least ten times already."

"Really?" Ichiya inquired. "Then we should be there soon. Men."

* * *

"We turn right on Camellia Road, and then left on Lily Street, after that turn right on Pine Drive. Our apartment should be on the right." Mirajane announced. "Got it?"

Everyone replied, "Got it." But part of the group - namely Team Natsu - did the complete opposite of Mirajane's directions, and ended up arriving at an old fashioned tea house that swirled with a miasma of burnt lemons, old cream, and smoke.

"Damn it!" Natsu cussed. "This ain't an apartment!"

"Iris Bakery," Erza hummed, looking farther down the road. "I wonder if they make Strawberry Cheesecake." she wondered out loud.

"That's not important right now!" Lucy shouted exasperatedly. "We need to find the apartment."

"Aye!" Happy chirped in agreement. "I agree with Lucy. I want some fish!"

Lucy sighed and rubbed the throbbing veins bulging on her forehead. "Natsu, can't you find the way back with your nose?" she asked. "There are a lot of people. You should be able to smell them."

Natsu sniffed the air for a few moments. He easily smelled the lemon, cream, and smoke combination, along with the foul tang of wet dirt from some old woman's vegetable garden. In the distance, he picked up the friendly smell of his guild. even thought Gajeel was there - the man smelled awful in Natsu's opinion. "I can smell 'em!" he exclaimed. Then he wrinkled his nose. "And the stench of Sabertooth.

They heard Sting's growl in the distance. "I heard you Natsu-san!"

After Team Natsu found their way to the rest of the group, the mages' jaws dropped at the sight of the "apartment".

* * *

_**A/N:** I was planning on posting this chapter on August 1st, but I had to pack for a five day trip to Lutsen, MN with my friends, so I didn't get a chance to post. So I'm posting Chapter 3 today, when I should be posting Chapter 4. Sorry!_


End file.
